She's Only Human
by Dragid
Summary: Kagome loves Inu Yasha, but when he finally admits his love, she does not believe him and decides to go with the far nicer, Sessomaru as somewhat of a vacation. Will Kagome's love for Inu Yasha be replaced for the love of Sessomaru? Read and find out. RR


Tears. They poured down Kagome's face as she ran to the Bone Eaters Well in the Sengoku Judaic period. Once again she and Inu Yasha had fought, she had told him to sit and he called her a wench. Then, then he had said that she was useless and that he could find the shards by himself.  
  
Kagome had just stared at him, her eyes blank and empty. Without a word she had ran into the woods, crying. Now she was finally standing next to the well. She could jump in and never come back, but to abandon all of her friends and leave them was far too much, so she ran past the well and into the woods.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome as she ran off into the woods. He had called her all that stuff and she didn't even sit him. However, he had also made her cry and that little piece of knowledge made him feel somewhat guilty, so he took off at a fast pace to the well.  
  
Not even bothering to track her scent, he jumped into the well, fully intending to bring Kagome back from the time she wasn't in. ************************************************************************  
Meanwhile. ************************************************************************  
Kagome had now situated herself in a small clearing about a mile from the Well. It surprised her that she had gotten that far; usually Inu Yasha came and convinced her to go back with him.  
  
She glared at a small bird, "I WON'T GO BACK THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She then realized that Inu Yasha had probably heard her and he would be there any second to take her back to Kaede's hut so she sat down in a patch of grass and grumpily waited for the hanyou. ************************************************************************ Meanwhile. ************************************************************************  
Sessomaru had found a pleasant little meadow not far from that priestess' hut. He estimated that he was about a mile or two away and at the moment he didn't really care. He had a bunch of barriers set up around the meadow that blocked all demons and humans from entering it.  
  
His little bubble was quite relaxing, there were flowers in bloom and Jakkan was trapped outside with the staff to protect himself, well, attempting to protect himself. Even with that staff he could never seem to protect himself from that girl his hanyou brother always had around him. Someway or another, Jakkan always managed to gain 6 or 7 lumps on his ugly little head every time he saw them.  
  
Sessomaru laughed, even that annoying little brother of his couldn't screw things up today because for him, everything was perfect, right down to that Sakura Blossom scent coming from a small clearing with a girl sitting in it.  
  
The youkai sat up, Sakura Blossoms were most definitely not in bloom and since when did girls go running around in clothing that odd? Oh, yes, he remembered now, it was that girl again. Kagome? He thought that was her name, according to Inu Yasha who was always telling her to run and hide, while she was usually the one that saved his sorry little half-demon butt.  
  
Sessomaru laid back once more in the grass, although Inu Yasha was most likely somewhere nearby, Sessomaru didn't feel like fighting a battle he probably wouldn't win. So, he began to doze off. Of course, a yell from that girl ruptured his daydreaming. She yelled something about not going back with him. It was probably Inu Yasha she was speaking about.  
  
Sessomaru brushed off the comment and once more went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile... ************************************************************************  
  
Inu Yasha had arrived in Kagome's time, but there was nobody home. "Feh, she probably went to find that Hobo kid. I'll wait here for her and she's gonna get yelled at when she gets back." He muttered. He then jumped into the God tree to wait for Kagome's return. It still didn't occur to him that Kagome's scent was nowhere to be found.  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile.. ************************************************************************  
  
It was evening now and Inu Yasha still hadn't come to get her. The sun was sitting and the rays from it reflected off a large clear bubble surrounding that meadow over there. Kagome did a double take. Since when were meadows surrounded by clear bubbles?  
  
Then Kagome realized the answer. There were clear bubbles surrounding meadows since Sessomaru was around. Kagome got up and stretched her legs that were cramped from sitting in the same spot for hours. She slowly walked over to the bubble and touched it. It glowed slightly, and then went back to normal.  
  
Kagome, however, wanted to get through the barrier to see what Inu Yasha's brother was up to. She invoked a miko power she had recently discovered and walked through the shield. As she walked around the meadow, she saw a large white lump. As she neared, she saw that it was just Sessomaru taking a nap in the warm grass.  
  
He looked so peaceful and somewhat happy as he slept. His face then turned to a scowl and he stared muttering, "Stupid half-breed..she *snore* deserves better.I'll *snore* take her..off your..dirty.hands.*SNORE*" He stopped taking for a while, then, after a few rather large snores, he began again, "Kagome..mother..*snore*.Rin .Love...You.Kagome.*SNORE*"  
  
Kagome stared at the sleeping youkai in shock. Did he just say he loved her? No, she must have heard wrong. Sessomaru didn't have any feelings, well, none besides hatred towards the hanyou she traveled with. Suddenly, a huge snore came from the generally elegant youkai and Kagome giggled.  
  
Sessomaru's ear twitched, there was the Sakura Blossom scent again, except it was stronger, closer.and.there was.laughter? He opened one eye slightly to find that Kagome girl giggling right next to him. Deciding to drop his elegant manner and scare the girl senseless, he pulled her down next to him, still pretending to be asleep.  
  
Kagome stopped laughing when Sessomaru pulled her down so that she was fully pressed up against his body. He slung one arm around her and pulled her even closer as he buried his face in her hair. He suddenly pulled away, his eves wide open, "Why are you in here." He practically hissed at her.  
  
Kagome then remembered why she was here and tears started to fall down her face. "Inu Yasha was being a baka again." She whispered. "I'll leave you alone now if you want."  
  
Sessomaru watched the girl. It was so odd, she didn't portray any fear of him as she cried, just anger towards his little brother. "No," He finally said, "You can come with me to my castle. You will get washed up there and play with Rin. She has been getting rather lonely and I know from experience that you and she are friends."  
  
"But-But." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"But what?" Sessomaru answered.  
  
"I can't just leave; everyone will wonder where I am." Kagome muttered.  
  
"What about Inu Yasha? Will he wonder? I know that he usually comes for you right away and you were sitting in that clearing since midday." Sessomaru stated.  
  
"I-I know, but what about Miroku and Shippou and Sango? I have to see them." Kagome said.  
  
"You shall, after you come with me." Sessomaru said. This girl puzzled him. She hated Inu Yasha, but still wanted to see all of her friends even if it meant seeing him too.  
  
"Actually, I'm worried, what if Inu Yasha got hurt, he usually comes for me by now. Could you help me find him, Sessomaru-San?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Sessomaru sighed; he was getting soft, just like that annoying little hanyou had told him. "Fine, I can already smell his scent." He then conjured up a cloud for them to ride. Kagome stepped up next to him on the cloud and off they went.  
  
They stopped a few minutes later by the Bone-Eaters Well. "This is where his scent ends." Sessomaru told her.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inu Yasha seems to have the imprint in his mind that I'll always come to the well after a fight. He probably doesn't even notice that my scents not there."  
  
"Idiotic brother." Sessomaru muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, we have to go get him or else he'll never come back. Come on Sessomaru." Kagome said while tugging on his white haori.  
  
"Come where?" Sessomaru asked curiously.  
  
"To my world. Inu Yasha's probably been sitting in the God Tree since midday." Kagome answered.  
  
"Fine, I shall follow you in there." Sessomaru eyed the well suspiciously.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and jumped in. Before Sessomaru could register what had happened, the two were already in the void that linked the worlds together. Sessomaru regarded the gap in amazement. Had he known about this when he was younger he would have tried to take over Kagome's world with no regard. Now he just wanted to see it.  
  
The two landed with a small thump at the bottom of the Higurashi's well shrine. They could faintly hear someone mutter 'Feh' and jump. "My idiot brother, I'm guessing?" Sessomaru asked.  
  
"The one and only." Kagome answered and without warning, Sessomaru put a clawed arm around her waist and the two floated up and on to the ground where Inu Yasha awaited.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU, WENCH? I WAITED HERE ALL DAY AND YOU'RE JUST FINALLY COMING?!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome. Then he noticed who she had come with. "Sessomaru, what are you doing with Kagome! She's my shard detector!"  
  
Kagome heard those words again and started crying. "Go die Inu Yasha, I'm going with Sessomaru. At least he's a gentleman who won't insult me." She nodded to Sessomaru and the two jumped back into the well.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha whispered. She had never been that mean to him before and she hadn't made him sit again. What was wrong with her? "Don't go, I need you."  
  
Kagome heard this comment, "WHY DO YOU NEED ME?" She yelled, "I'M JUST A SHARD DETECTOR, REMEMBER?!" Her voice cracked, "Goodbye Inu Yasha, I'm not coming back." She added.  
  
Sessomaru looked at the crying girl. "Did you love him?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Y-yes, I did. But he has to be such a jerk all the time. I can't stand it anymore. He doesn't love me; he loves Kikyo, the dead one." She grabbed Sessomaru's haori and began to cry into it. He was about to push her away from him, but he decided against it.  
  
Sessomaru conjured another cloud under them and they began to fly to his palace. On the way, they passed the meadow Sessomaru had been sleeping in and found Jakkan lying on the ground with numerous red bumps decorating his head. The staff lay beside him. Sessomaru could smell those people Kagome traveled around with hiding in the bushes.  
  
Shippou saw Kagome with Sessomaru and ran out of the bushes, quickly revealing his hiding place, "SESSOMARU! LET KAGOME GO!" He yelled at the youkai.  
  
Kagome heard Shippou and turned to see him. Shippou jumped into her arms and saw that she was crying. "Why are you crying, Kagome?" He asked.  
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune while Sessomaru watched, "Inu Yasha was being a jerk." She answered, "So I'm going to go visit Rin for a while at Sessomaru's castle. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Rin's gonna be there?" The kitsune's eyes were wide, "Can we play Hide and go Peek?" He asked.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Of course Shippou." Her eyes traveled and promptly caught Miroku and Sango climbing out of a tree. Miroku pretended to trip and squeezed Sango's butt.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!HENTAI!" She whacked Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang.  
  
"It was worth it." Miroku mumbled as he went down.  
  
Sango dragged the monk over to the other three. Shippou jumped onto the demon slayer, "Sango? Can I go with Kagome?" He asked Sango hopefully. "Rin's gonna be there." He added.  
  
Sango smiled at the young fox demon, "Of course you may, Shippou. You're time away will give me time to teach Miroku how to act around a lady." She tapped the red bump on his head with her fist and grinned. "Of course, I don't think Inu Yasha will like this too much."  
  
"Oh, him? He already hates the arrangement, but it turns out that Sessomaru is a very polite person to me, unlike Inu Yasha." Kagome said.  
  
Just then, a few bushes were thrown out of the way and Inu Yasha stood there panting. "Put Kagome down, Sessomaru." He snapped.  
  
"No, I will not, little brother. She has requested to come with me on account of your rude behavior towards her." Sessomaru explained as if he were talking to a child.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu Yasha looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is, Inu Yasha." Kagome told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because, during my entire stay in this era, you've been incredibly rude, despite the fact that I bring you good food, I'm polite to you, I've located most of the jewel, and I've saved your sorry butt more times than I can count." She told him.  
  
"Inu Yasha thought back to all the times he had been mean to her despite her efforts to help and all the times she had saved him. His body was fighting to snap at her, but Inu Yasha realized that he could lose her forever with another rude comment. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, his amber eyes stared at the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock, "What did you just say?" She asked the hanyou. This was the first time Inu Yasha had ever said he was sorry and meant it. Then her reasonable side took over. He probably just wanted his jewel detector back.  
  
"I said I was, I said I was sorry." He repeated.  
  
"I don't believe you, Inu Yasha, I'm still going with your brother." She glared at him, even though a part of her wanted to forget about Sesshomaru so she could run over and hug him.  
  
"B-but you can't leave." He whispered again. This was it, the final step he had to take even if it meant giving up his most guarded secret.  
  
"Why is that? You just want your shard detector back." Kagome's voice was cold as she spoke to him.  
  
"No." He answered, his voice still quiet.  
  
"Tell me why then." She said.  
  
"B-because, I-I, I love you Kagome." He whispered ashamedly.  
  
"W-what did you just say?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"I love you." He repeated for the dumbstruck girl.  
  
"N-no, you don't love me. Just Kikyo." With that, she turned to Sesshomaru and buried her face in his white kimono.  
  
"I suggest you think things through, half-breed. Then you may come to my castle. I will not kill you now because of Kagome and my current condition." Sesshomaru told his half-brother coldly.  
  
"Feh. What condition?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled up the fluttering left sleeve of his shirt to reveal a tanned stub that was previously attached to his arm. "Oh, that condition." Inu Yasha grinned, "I remember that one quite well. It seems as though Tensusaiga hasn't worked to well on fixing that little problem has it?"  
  
"I refuse to waste my time on petty arguments with my younger brother. Are you coming with me, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome nodded into his shirt. "Then we shall take our leave. Jakan, come."  
  
"Of course, M'lord." Jakan said to his master as he scurried over to Sessomaru's cloud and hopped on.  
  
"Bastard." Inu Yasha growled. He leapt onto a high tree branch and triend to jump from there to the fast moving cloud, but it fell just out of his reach. "Kagoooomeeeee." He yelled as he fell back towards the earth and his other three companions.  
  
Inu Yasha watch sadly as the cloud flew off with his beloved and went in the other direction. ::I admitted that I love her and she runs away. What the hell is wrong with me? She cries because of me, smiles because of me, and gets mad because of me. What the hell am I going to do:: He thought as Sessomaru's cloud became smaller and smaller until it was a mere speck hovering in the sky. ::I hope she comes back:: He thought ::Because I'll follow and kill that bastard, Sessomaru if I go after her::  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile. ************************************************************************  
  
Kagome had stopped crying long ago and she now had her face simply pressed up against Sessomaru's soft, white kimono. She was thinking about what Inu Yasha had said. ::I-I love you. Was what he had muttered shyly, a cute blush weaseling its way onto his face. But, what if he had been acting? What if it was just a lie so that he could keep collecting the shards of the Shikon Jewel?:: She asked herselfs sadly. ::As much as I want to believe him, a part of me doesn't. Inu Yasha's always been so cold and cruel to me, despite the kind things I have always done for him:: Her inner voice silenced itself at the presence of a new one.  
  
"Lady Kagome, we will be arriving at my castle in a few moments. Are you.alright." He asked, his head and voice were not used to showing human emotions so his voice was slightly uncertain as he asked her.  
  
"I will be fine, Sessomaru-sama. How long must I stay?" She asked the youkai.  
  
"I would wish you to stay for a few weeks for Rin, but you may return anytime sooner if you wish." He replied nonchalauntly, but he was secretly hoping that she would stay longer, mainly for Rin.  
  
"We'll see." She answered. She thought some more, a strange part of her was attracted to this demon. He was polite, but not so much as to make him sound rude or curt, but rather, withdrawn, like a scholar or someone of that sort.  
  
"I just might decide to stay a bit, as some sort of, vacation, I suppose. The others should be fine without me for a month or so." She said. "And if the problem of Naraku should arise, we can alert the others. Miroku can travel with Inu Yasha, maybe a bit of holiness, well, scratch that, maybe traveling with just a guy will help him a little. Sango and Kirara can go together, since both are very capable of defending themselves. Shippou can stay here with me." She finished. It was then that she noticed Jaken standing a bit to close to the edge of the cloud. "May I?" She asked, nodding at the short green servant.  
  
Sessomaru nodded, so Kagome quickly grabbed the staff from his grasp and kicked him over the edge. He was so startled, that all he could do was let out a frightened yelp and fall. "He will be fine." Sessomaru said, "He knows the way to the castle."  
  
"I would prefer he didn't." Kagome muttered before sitting down next to her sleeping kitsune.  
  
"So would I, but he is a faithful sevant, clumsy, but faithful." Sessomaru said in an indifferent tone.  
  
"Kagome nodded and began to fish something out of her bag. When she removed it, Sessomaru looked at it oddly. It was a small half-circle container that appeared to hold face paints and a small mirror. Kagome bgan applying the stuff to her face as she waited for them to land.  
  
When she finished with her face paints, she pulled out a very odd looking scroll and began to read it, occaisionally muttering something like "Y=Mx+B" or "The square root of 136 is." and so on and so forth.  
  
The castle quickly came into sight as the cloud's altitude decreased, "Lady Kagome, we have arrived." He said to her.  
  
"We are. Oh." She stared at the gray stone structure. It had four turrets and was surrounded by a large field of wildflowers. "It's lovely." She breathed.  
  
"Yes, I find it quite relaxing." Sessomaru answered as he led her and Shippo inside.  
  
A/N: Whew, my very first Inu Yasha fic. I think I did quite well if I do say so myself. If anyone wants to know what happened, don't ask me cuz quite frankly, not even I know what happens, I just write whatever pops into my lovely head. O  
  
One question though, should this be Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag? I don't know so this'll become sort of a mini poll. I'll give you guys till 12:00 or midnight on Jan. 23. Ok? Ok. Bye! 


End file.
